


I Won't Smile But I'll Show You My Teeth

by Breakingthetide



Series: Our Love Would Be Tragic [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/pseuds/Breakingthetide
Summary: ''Power lay in her hand, death gripped her by the other''.-Sarah J Maas, A Court Of Silver FlamesAn introduction to Quake into the Avengers universe, a one shot prequel to my series ''I Let Him Climb Inside My Body''.Or the one where Skye fights in the Battle of New York against Loki in his army, where we learn how the Avengers really became a family.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Our Love Would Be Tragic [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/502141
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	I Won't Smile But I'll Show You My Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote the scene where Skye works with the Avengers altogether for the first time in New York, I'm so proud of this one.
> 
> I did change a couple things though, in the movie Nat doesn't save Barton until after the attack on the Helicarrier that causes the chain of events where Coulson dies and the Hulk is let lose, but in this fic she saves him before all that.
> 
> And the actual battle of New York takes place before the big showdown with Loki, it just worked better this way here.
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting! I love Skye.

Silk sheets, the smell of coconuts, soft hair against her spine, supple thighs tangled in between her legs. Skye wakes to the sound of a phone vibrating on the floor, it stops then picks right back up which means there’s either an emergency, or she’s needed elsewhere than an apartment on the cliff sides of Thera, Greece. Opening one eye she stretches across the mattress, her partner stirs against the cotton blankets but doesn’t wake, Skye brushes the cold wood floor and finds her phone.

Blinking against the darkness the screen reads, _Nat_ , so of course she answers without hesitation, whispering, ‘’what?’’

‘’You’re needed in New York’’.

The Black Widow’s voice is smooth and unhurried, if there was an emergency Skye would never be able to tell by her tone alone.

‘’Are you okay?’’

‘’Fine, we have a situation that calls for your skill set’’.

As if it’s a living breathing thing responding to being called, Skye’s powers flutter against her skin, an ever present reminder she’s forever changed now, no longer human. After five years of living with this darkness in her bones, it’s still not easy. She still wakes up screaming most nights with scratches on her arms, still flashes back to those days in the lab where she was someone’s experiment, Whitehall’s lemon and death scent lingering in her nose. 

Natasha is the only reason she’s still here, otherwise this power, that shadow that clings to her ankles and bleeds, would’ve taken her a long time ago, and she would have let it. The only thing that makes her feel better, quiets the voices in her head is losing herself in a body with tequila and limes on her tongue, she can still taste the salty sweetness now if she focuses. Skye was a person once with goals and dreams, ideals and morals, shady yes, but she still believed in something.

Now she’s nothing but a collection of bones and blood wrapped in skin that feels foreign, as if she’s a stranger in her own body. Like she stepped out of it five years ago and walked around, jumped into the ocean, and was forced back into this head, these feet. But her body didn’t fit the same, hair was too long, fingers too bruised, brain filled with too many unspeakable horrors and scarlet filled dreams. She’s still trying to figure out where she belongs inside these new organs, this new heart.

The person she once was is gone now, buried underneath that lab never to be seen again. Skye, Mary Sue, the orphan who joined the Rising Tide to find her parents only to get tortured for days and turned into an Inhuman against her will instead. It’s a brand new world, one where she learned she’s not the only monster out there, and that she’s capable of horrid things that children have nightmare about, Skye has spilled more blood than anyone else she knows in the past five years, and only feels guilty for those who shouldn’t have died, that were accidents when she lost control.

Romanoff brings her back to the conversation with, ‘’Fury will be happy to see you’’.

Skye frowns, she and the Director of Shield do not get along, ‘’gross, Nick’s going to be there?’’

‘’We need you, I wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t an emergency’’.

Nat then fills her in on the end of the world with Loki, her friend Clint being compromised then saved, and an army being brought in from space to destroy the planet.

Skye rises from the bed, searches for her bra, ‘’so just another Tuesday then’’.

‘’Tony Stark’s private jet is on it’s way to pick you up’’.

‘’Ew’’.

She met Iron Man a year ago and he’s become her surrogate father figure, he, Nat, Skye and Barton have become a close knit group, she’s too afraid to say family.

There’s a brief pause and Skye reads the words Romanoff isn’t voicing, ‘’I can handle it’’.

The Black Widow wouldn’t involve her in this if she couldn’t, they both know it.

‘’Get here as soon as you can’’.

‘’Where am I meeting you?’’

‘’Helicarrier’’.

Romanoff tells her the coordinates while Skye quietly dresses in the dark, the waves crashing outside the only sound.

‘’On my way’’.

‘’Be careful’’.

‘’You too’’.

Nat signs off without a goodbye, Skye slips the phone into her shorts pocket while shrugging on her white shirt, she’s grabbing her sandals when the pile of blankets stirs suddenly.

Strawberry blonde hair, brown eyes, even more beautiful in the early morning light peeking through the white shudders, Leanna whom she met at a bar last night, smiles and stretches against the pillows.

‘’Leaving already?’’

‘’Work’’.

Distracted by all the bare skin on display Skye nearly forgets the mission, wants nothing more than to crawl back into bed with Leanna and lose herself in hips and sighs and warm lips against her own.

But duty calls.

‘’Sure I can’t convince you to stay?’’

If Nat didn’t need her Skye wouldn’t even need a push to stay here, but her mentor is always going to be more important than anyone else.

Skye walks to the door sandals in hand and replies, ‘’sorry I have to go’’.

Leanna pouts but stays where she is resting against the headboard, Skye tries and fails not to remember how she clutched it so hard last night it nearly broke underneath her hands.

‘’Call me’’.

She has no intention of doing so which is why instead of rushing over and giving her a goodbye kiss, Skye opens the door and heads out, not looking back.

Relationships are not her thing anymore, not since the lab, since Whitehall, since she was forced to become a monster.

Tony Stark’s private jet shows up on a landing strip not too long after, Skye sat and watched the water on a bench with a cup of coffee waiting for it to show up, it’s big and flashy and annoying just like it’s owner, but she boards anyway and is greeted by a stewardess and the pilot who inform her breakfast is waiting and so is a change of clothes. They hand her a bag that Nat packed and Skye showers before dressing in the black jeans and shirt, leather jacket and combat boots.

Tucked in the plush ivory seat, Skye naps in the back of the plane with several blankets and pillows, sunglasses on and two empty energy drinks on the table in front of her. By the time the jet lands she’s well rested and caffeinated, finds the location Romanoff told her about easily, takes a step onto the classified Shield sea and aircraft after proving she’s authorized, and comes face to face with her mentor. With a slight flick of her head she wordlessly follows Nat and ignores the stares from Shield agents.

A very select few know about Skye’s existence, let alone that she’s been training with the Black Widow for years, or that on rare occasion she helps out Shield on highly classified missions. Not because she feels any loyalty to the organization, but because her mentor and best friend does, and wherever Romanoff goes Skye is sure to follow, there’s a debt, a never ending bond between the two that nothing could break.

They walk down a hall into an elevator and in the silence of the sealed doors Skye asks, ‘’Barton okay?’’

‘’He’ll get there’’.

There’s a deep history between the Black Widow and Hawkeye, a friendship born out of blood and an understanding between two deadly people and the dangerous life they lead.

Barton and Stark, besides Fury and Maria Hill, are the only ones who know about Skye.

‘’You okay?’’

If anything could shake up the Black Widow’s impenetrable walls and cool calm collective, it would be Clint being compromised, and herself, but Skye has a hard time believing these days that she could be that important to anyone.

‘’Fine’’.

Nat is always fine, it’s where Skye learned it from.

The elevator stops when Skye asks, ‘’how bad is it?’’

‘’Bad enough that Fury had to call all of us in’’.

‘’All of us meaning?’’

‘’Every powered person in Shield, including Loki’s brother’’.

‘’Loki has a brother?’’

Nat smirks as they walk down another gleaming steel covered hallway, ‘’wait till you see his arms’’.

They make a left and enter a lab where Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Nick Fury, and an insanely gorgeous man with long blonde hair and muscles for days. Skye zeroes in on him but keeps her face neutral as everyone turns to look at her, Fury is the only one not surprised at her presence, Clint and Tony give Nat mildly shocked looks because it’s always been a rule to keep Skye in the shadows and under the radar, no one is supposed to know about her.

Stark is the first one to break the silence, ‘’Nicholas didn’t tell me we were adding another member to the team, there’s my darling Quake’’.

‘’We’re not a team’’.

Fury cuts in, ‘’everyone this is Skye, but I like to call her Quake’’.

She settles in beside Nat and leans against the counter, ‘’don’t speak to me’’.

There’s bad blood between her and the Director of Shield on account of him wanting to kill her five years ago, but Romanoff talked him out of it.

Ignoring the comment Nick continues, ‘’she’s here to help us, if anyone is powerful enough to stop Loki it’s her’’.

Skye doesn’t preen at the compliment for many reasons, mostly because Fury says it through clenched teeth like the entire sentence pains him to say.

‘’Why do they call you Quake?’’

The monster underneath her skin flutters when Bruce Banner asks the question, a powerful being capable of destruction recognizing one of its own kind, danger dancing with danger.

‘’Guess you’ll just have to wait and see’’.

Barton acknowledges her with a wink while Steve asks Fury, ‘’she another one of your secrets?’’

‘’Maybe, what’s it to you?’’

‘’You’re bringing in unknown variables into this already ticking time bomb of a team, if we’re not careful we’re going to destroy each other before Loki ever gets the chance’’.

‘’Quake can handle it’’.

‘’We hardly know each other let alone her’’, he glances over to Skye, ‘’no offense ma’am’’.

‘’Don’t call me that’’.

While Nat steps in to defend Skye and ease everyone’s minds, Bruce pulls up a Stark tablet, taps a few buttons and her picture suddenly illuminates in midair before them.

There’s not a lot of info about her in classified Shield documents, but there’s enough.

‘’Is Skye a codename?’’

He asks, causing Skye to grit her teeth, ‘’no’’.

His eyes dance along the floating blue screen, ‘’Daisy Johnson, birthplace and origins unknown, no family on file, fell on Shield’s radar five years ago when’’-

‘’That’s enough Dr. Banner’’.

Nat’s voice is sharp, full of ice and everyone in the room freezes at the threat in it.

Bruce stops talking about that specific detail and continues as Skye fights off the flashbacks.

‘’Trained by the Black Widow at eighteen and has been used as Shield’s weapon ever since, oh look Nick more secrets, no one is surprised’’.

‘’I’m not anyone’s weapon’’.

‘’You sure about that?’’

Steve asks, everyone is always so cautious and careful around her and Skye is tired of it.

‘’I’m only here because Nat asked me to be, if she didn’t I could care less about any of you, Loki and his aliens could kill all of you and everyone in this city and I wouldn’t give two shits’’.

Silence descends and Tony tells Bruce, ‘’back the hell off’’, and snatches the tablet from him.

Steve looks at her then Fury, ‘’you’ve been hiding a super powered individual’’-

‘’Stowaway’’, Tony corrects and Skye flicks him off.

‘’For five years and didn’t tell anyone?’’

‘’I knew’’.

Barton comments, ignoring Nat’s glare.

‘’Me too’’.

Before Nick can answer Skye responds, ‘’they let me out to play every once and while’’.

‘’In emergency situations’’.

Both women smile at the joke but no one else does, Loki’s brother Thor speaks up next, ‘’how did you come into your powers, whatever they are?’’

‘’Not telling’’.

Steve blinks, ‘’you’re just a kid’’.

‘’I’m stronger than you know’’.

‘’So we’re just supposed to blindly trust someone we’re not even sure what they’re capable of?’’

‘’I’m doing the same with all of you. Look we’re just supposed to stop this Loki guy and take out his army, it’s a job, it’s not like we’re going to be holding hands and singing worship songs by the end of it. So let me do what I was trained to and stay the hell out of my way and we won’t have any problems’’.

They nod in agreement the tension lessening then Stark shuts down the tablet and holds out a bag of chips her way, she hugs him instead, it’s been a few days since she’s seen him.

‘’I told Nat not to call you, didn’t want you within miles of this place’’.

Tony is even more over protective than Nat is, it’s both annoying and comforting, a worry that she never got as a child.

‘’You do remember I can move mountains right?’’

‘’We’re talking about a god here Skye and his army of aliens’’.

‘’I can handle it, at least I’m not Clint’’.

He glares at them from across the room, ‘’the hell does that mean?’’

‘’That I have powers and you have a stupid bow and arrow’’.

‘’You have a point’’.

An hour later after Nat leaves the room with Fury, Thor and Barton, but not before checking to make sure Skye is okay, Quake and Tony stand at a work desk next to Bruce and work on various tablets and computers. Occasionally snide comments from both Stark and Skye are made but the room is otherwise quiet, until Skye’s curiosity gets the best of her and she focuses on the one they call The Hulk.

‘’Is it true you destroyed an entire city?’’

Skye has done the same plenty of times before, the screams keep her up at night.

Banner sighs, ‘’yes, why?’’

‘’Are you always on the brink of losing control?’’

He gestures to the heart monitor strapped to his wrist, ‘’this helps’’.

Quake taps the screen when he asks, ‘’what about you?’’

Those barriers she puts around herself shutter, ‘’you don’t even know who or what I am’’.

‘’I recognize someone struggling with what they’re capable of, which you clearly are’’.

Skye buries herself under a false bravado of humor and sarcasm, a defense mechanism she’s had since she was a child, and something she picked up from Stark.

‘’Am not, I think you’re projecting Dr. Banner’’.

She grabs the electronic device Stark was using earlier and quickly jabs him with it, sending a pulse of energy into his skin, Bruce yelps as she asks, ‘’nothing?’’

Steve Rogers comes back into the room on some sort of high horse because he immediately chastises her for it.

‘’Are you nuts?’’

Quake leans against the counter again, ‘’maybe. God you’ve really got a lid on it haven’t you?’’

Banner doesn’t glance up from his work as he replies, ‘’you don’t’’.

‘’You don’t know me’’.

‘’I know enough, I see you fidgeting for control every twenty seconds, you bounce your leg up and down and clench your fists’’.

Skye is expecting judgement like Rogers, Thor and Fury give her, but instead Bruce slides the monitor off his wrist and offers it to her, ‘’so you can know when to cool down’’.

When she stares at it too long Tony nudges her hip and she takes it with bruised shaky hands, slips it on.

Bruce adjusts it to her height and weight, syncs up with her bloodstream and heart beat with Stark’s tablet.

‘’That way when your heart rate increases you can learn to slow it down and maybe you won’t lose it’’.

‘’Does it work for you?’’

He doesn’t answer and Tony and Steve start bickering off to the side, Skye watches them with both amusement and interest in case the Captain decides to go after her father figure.

‘’Is everything a joke to you?’’

‘’Funny things are’’.

‘’Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn’t funny’’.

‘’Oh relax Rogers, if anyone should be worried about letting lose the monster on this ship, it’s not Banner’’.

Tony frowns, ‘’don’t talk about yourself like that’’.

‘’It’s true’’.

‘’Is not’’.

‘’Yes it is’’.

Steve cuts in, ‘’you’re saying on top of Banner losing it we should be worried about you too?’’

Skye crosses her arms, ‘’probably’’.

‘’Why has Natasha and Shield kept you under wraps all these years?’’

Because she’s dangerous, capable of mass destruction and Fury doesn’t want the world to know who and what she is.

‘’None of your business’’.

‘’It damn well is my business Ms. Johnson’’.

The glass objects in the room shudder, the Helicarrier buckles slightly as Skye’s powers begin to stir and she snarls, ‘’that’s not my name’’.

Stark puts a hand on her arm, ‘’back off Rogers’’.

‘’How am I supposed to when your friend just said we should be worried about her? Do you know how many people are on this ship? If she’s as dangerous as she claims why isn’t she’’-

‘’Locked up in a cage like Fury and Coulson planned for me to be?’’

Banner asks quietly and Skye wrinkles her nose, not a fan of Phil Coulson.

‘’Oh that’ll never happen’’.

Tony promises as the monitor on her wrist calms and she gets ahold of herself.

Steve, seeing there’s more to the story and there’s some underlining trauma, apologizes to Skye and focuses back on Tony, ‘’you need to focus on the problem Mr. Stark’’.

‘’Do you think I’m not? Why did Fury call us in, why now? Why not before?’’

Skye raises her hand, ‘’yeah why wasn’t I called in sooner? I could’ve stopped Loki’’.

‘’Exactly, what isn’t he telling us? I can’t do the equation unless I have all the variables’’.

‘’Fury is always hiding something’’.

Skye mutters, knocking things out of her way off the counter before hopping up and sitting on it.

‘’Well he’s a spy, he’s ‘the’ spy, his secrets have secrets’’.

‘’Nick is a conceited prick with a god complex, I don’t know why you’re all so surprised every time he reveals something you didn’t know’’.

Tony and Quake look at each other and he nods to her phone, where she’s been running a program this entire time, ‘’once the decryption program finishes breaking into all of Shield’s secure files’’-

‘’I’m sorry did you say’’-

‘’Skye has been running it since she was on my plane earlier, in a few minutes we’ll know every dirty secret Shield has ever tried to hide’’.

Stark texted her before the nap on the plane and asked if she could do it for him, she loves hacking into shit more than he does.

Rogers glances at Quake again, ‘’so you’re powers aren’t the only thing Shield uses you for’’.

‘’First of all no one uses me, and second of all I was a hacker before I ever came into contact with Shield’’.

Tony ruffles her long dark hair, ‘’I taught her everything she knows’’.

‘’No you didn’t’’.

‘’But I did teach you more stuff, and improve on most of your skills’’.

‘’Shut up’’.

Steve leaves shortly after in a huff, Skye nearly follows just to see what he’s up to, but stays put.

The program finishes a few minutes later and she tells Tony what she’s discovered, and then tunes out the rest of their conversation until she hears the doors slide open and Nat comes in, along with the rest of their superhero party, Fury included. The Black Widow focuses on her protégé a silent question if she’s alright, Skye nods as Tony focuses on the Director of Shield.

‘’What are you doing Mr. Stark?’’

‘’Kind of been wondering the same thing about you’’.

‘’You’re supposed to be locating the Tesseract’’.

Stark stands beside Skye, ‘’am I supposed to be doing that? Do you remember me saying I work for him?’’

Skye shoves her hand in the bag of chips Tony offers, ‘’nope’’.

Fury sighs, ‘’I hate that you two are so close’’.

Stark and Banner look at a screen in front of them while Nat comes to stand on the other side of Skye, ‘’what is Phase 2?’’

‘’Phase 2 is Shield uses the cube to make weapons’’.

Rogers announces suddenly as he walks into the lab and places a heavy looking gun on a desk.

‘’Rogers we gathered everything related to the Tesseract, this does not mean that we’re making’’-

‘’I’m sorry Nick, what were you lying?’’

Skye watches as the group begins to discuss the matter at hand, and then of course, it all turns into a fight. She rolls her eyes, men. Everyone starts yelling at one another and Skye only steps in when Steve shoves Tony’s arm off his shoulder, Quake slides gracefully in between them, silent and deadly just as Nat taught her, keeping her body between them and says, ‘’back off’’. 

Banner’s voice rises above everyone else’s, ‘’I’d like to know why Shield is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction’’. Skye flinches at the words, Whitehall used to call her that, that she’d be his weapon of mass destruction. The conversation escalates even more as Skye watches the men fight, Natasha occasionally chiming in, it isn’t until the yelling has stopped because Bruce has his hand on Loki’s staff that Skye comments.

‘’You guys are assholes’’.

‘’Assholes who save the world’’.

There’s no time to talk anymore because a sudden explosion rocks the Helicarrier, and the following events happen in a haze that Skye won’t remember until the next day. The aircraft is attacked by Loki’s lackeys, Skye and Nat get separated by an explosion that leaves her crashing down with Dr. Banner, but Skye has no time to panic as the smoke and fire clears, because she was trained to take down enemies, and there are several enemies that board the craft.

After attempting to rescue Nat who yelled for Skye to go and help somewhere else, that she’s fine, Quake joins the fight in the cockpit and everyone who kept wondering who she was and what her powers were, finally find out. There’s nothing but breaking bones and bleeding mouths, absorbing hits and dodging punches, stopping bullets and using her fists to take someone down. Fighting is a high Skye is always chasing after, she never stumbles or falters, could keep going for hours.

Eventually the battle ends and only one person from their side died; Phil Coulson, Skye doesn’t care because she never liked him and nor were they close, but Tony and Nat do, they were all friends so Skye sits next to Romanoff and holds her hand as they survey the minor damage to the Helicarrier and patch up injuries. Skye is nursing a black eye split lip, sprained wrist and bruised knuckles, but otherwise is fine, Nat is unharmed but a little shaken from her encounter with Banner, who is lost along with Thor.

Fury is currently talking about Coulson, whom Loki killed, he throws Phil’s Captain America cards on the glass table in front of them smeared in blood, Steve and Nat wince while Skye leans over to whisper in Barton’s ear, ‘’am I supposed to care about this?’’ He shushes her as Fury starts giving one of his speeches, Skye is about to fall asleep when Steve, Tony, Nat and Barton decide to suit up and take the fight to Loki down in the city below.

Skye of course joins as Tony promises to one day make her a suit as they all walk out of the Helicarrier to face this threat together, the end of the world, or New York, whichever comes first. The battle takes place downtown and Skye loses herself in the blood, the rush, the aching body she ignores as she uses her powers, her entire self to take down enemies, target after target. Romanoff trained her to survive, to never give up, to put every single cell of her being into a fight, so that’s what she does.

Uses her powers to shatter body after body, the guns at her thigh and hip, the knives hidden on her person, everything is used to stop a heart, to save her life and end another. She meets back up with the Avengers and they all stand in a circle to face Loki’s army together, Thor and Bruce returning, covered in sweat, dirt and blood, Skye looks at Nat who gives her a nod, pride gleaming her eyes as they fight together like this with people that will soon become a family.

Eventually they come face to face with Loki at Stark Tower, Tony uses his usual taunts and humor to subdue him, while Nat stops the machine that’s bringing the army to earth. Quake and Iron Man discussed this plan on the way to New York in the quiet of the jet, if anyone is powerful enough to stop the God of Mischief’s havoc, it’s her. So she waits in the unseen corners of Tony’s living room for dramatic effect, Skye always loves a good show.

Loki is an arrogant asshole that Skye can’t wait to punch in the face, listening to him drone on and on is giving her a massive headache on top of the one she already had.

‘’I have an army’’. He says, a slimy smile lighting his face.

Tony smirks as Skye steps out of the shadows, ‘’and the world has me’’.

Loki scoffs, ‘’a child, you think you’re going to subdue me with a child?’’

‘’Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone a tiny Asian woman kicked your ass’’.

Tony winks, ‘’do your worst my favorite natural disaster’’.

He puts on the Iron Man suit again juts as she holds out a hand and Loki goes flying into the nearest wall.

‘’Don’t kill him’’.

‘’Boo, why not?’’

‘’Thor won’t like it’’.

‘’I don’t give a shit what Thor likes’’.

‘’For me then’’.

The cracking of Loki’s bones and screams of pain fill the air as Skye says, ‘’fine’’.

Tony goes out to take down the lingering aliens as Loki slides down the wall and Skye stands over him, hand hovering over his chest, blood running down his face, ‘’what are you?’’

‘’I don’t know I’m still working on an official name, I’m thinking of going with Inhuman instead of just alien DNA, what do you think?’’

‘’I’m a god you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by’’-

Skye cuts him off with her powers and eventually he passes out from the pain.

Putting a finger to the com unit in her ear, she says, ‘’threat has been apprehended’’.

It’s Nat who replies, ‘’get down here, it’s Tony’’.

Skye can’t remember the last time she ran so fast.

In the middle of the street amongst debris lies Tony in a damaged Iron Man suit eyes closed, the Avengers surrounding him and fear enters Skye so quickly it sends her to her knees in front of him, screaming his name. She just found him, this sarcastic annoying father figure of hers, she can’t lose him now, a year is hardly enough time she needs more. Loss cripples her as that voice in the back of her head whispers, _‘’wherever she goes, death follows’’._

Placing both hands on his chest tears streaming down her face, smearing the eyeliner from the night before, she yells until her throat hurts and someone is holding her but she doesn’t care enough to look who. Bruce screams suddenly loud enough to rattle windows and Tony startles, opens his eyes, relief enters her just as quickly as the fear as she takes in his breathing chest and flushed cheeks.

‘’What the hell?’’

He gasps, Skye and Nat give a relieved laugh.

‘’What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me’’.

Quake hugs him carefully as Steve replies breathlessly, ‘’we won’’.

Stark puts his head down as Skye holds his hand, tells him she’s happy he’s alive.

‘’Alright, yay! Hurray, good job guys. Skye you good?’’

‘’I’m fine, pissed at you but fine’’.

‘’I didn’t do anything, I’ve never done anything wrong in my life’’.

‘’Idiot’’.

‘’Rude, let’s just not come in tomorrow, let’s just take a day’’.

‘’I’m good with that’’.

He points to Skye, ‘’you ever tried Shawarma? There’s a Shawarma joint about two blocks from here, I don’t know what it is but I want to try it. Did you kill Loki?’’

At Thor’s sudden enrage look Skye rolls her eyes, ‘’no he’s passed out like a little bitch in Stark Tower’’.

‘’Good’’.

‘’We still have one more thing to take care of’’.

Nat reminds them as Tony stands and Skye wraps an arm around his middle to keep him steady.

‘’Do we have to? I’m starving’’.

‘’Yeah I’m with Quake, let’s eat first then arrest Loki later’’.

‘’I hate that you two are so close’’.

Barton repeats Nick’s earlier statement and they both give him the finger this time.

After arresting Loki, eating dinner at the Shawarma place where for the first time Skye feels like she belongs with these people, they all shower and clean up, sleep at Stark Tower then meet Thor the next day where he’ll bring Loki back to their home planet to await trial. Skye drove in with Nat and they stand with the rest of the Avengers as Loki glares at them, Skye kicks his shin until Nat tells her to stop. Eventually Thor and Loki are gone and all the Avengers go back to Stark Tower and Skye takes a nap.

The Avengers, sans Thor who already heard the conversation that is about to take place, Nat and Tony look to Steve, Barton and Banner, ‘’Skye is special’’.

‘’So we saw’’.

‘’She’s the most powerful person on the planet besides Thor, that’s why Fury kept her hidden’’.

‘’We have to take care of her, Tony and I are all she has’’.

Steve clears his throat, ‘’no you’re not, she’s got us now, all six of us, we’ll watch out for her’’.

And that is how the Avengers became a family, tied together by a single thread of gold in the form of Skye, she’ll always be the glue that holds them together.


End file.
